Agent z piekła rodem
by Hyapponzashi
Summary: Kira Izuru jest na pozór grzecznym chłopcem, którego wszyscy lubią. Prawda jest taka, że jest agentem MI6. Jest kłamliwy i obłudny, lubi się znęcać nad innymi. Co zrobi kiedy nagle pojawi się w jego życiu srebrnowłosy mężczyzna? UWAGA! Yaoi. Nie lubisz, nie czytaj.
1. Chapter 1

Willa państwa Carpenterów, piątek, godzina 21: 00, Londyn.

- Pan Kira, nie mylę się? – Młoda kobieta, ubrana w czerwoną suknię i futerko podeszła do młodzieńca z drinkiem w ręku.

- Tak zgadza się, miło mi panią poznać, madame April. – Ukłonił się i musnął ustami jej dłoń w geście szacunku.

- Cudowne przyjęcie, tyle tu znakomitości. A pan, panie Kira jest znanym celebrytą?

- Ależ nie, jestem pomysłodawcą i sponsorem siatki detektywistycznej.

- Och, macza pan palce w kryminalistyce. – Powiedziała pani April z dwuznacznym uśmiechem, biorąc łyk drinka.

- Nie bardzo, nie mam bezpośredniej styczności ze sprawami kryminalnymi. Ja je nadzoruję i finansuję akcje.

- To wielka odpowiedzialność jak na kogoś tak młodego.

- Hmm, nie bardzo. – Powiedział z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku, na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

Trwało to tylko sekundę, ale pani April lekko się wzdrygnęła.

Młodzieniec o nazwisku Kira przeprosił, ukłonił się i odszedł w poszukiwaniu innego rozmówcy.

Przyjęcie było wystawne, chłopak rozpoznał wielu ludzi, którzy kiedyś mignęli mu w prasie.

On sam został zaproszony tylko dlatego, że zawsze wiedział gdzie się znaleźć i jak zachować.

Wczoraj na przykład wpadł na pana Carpentera, niby przypadkiem i rozrzucił swoje notatki na temat przyszłości bezpieczeństwa kraju.

Pan Carpenter zapoznawszy się z jedną ze stron uznał go za młodzieńca, który daleko zajdzie. Oczywiście udawał skromnego, zawstydzonego chłoptasia, wiedząc dokładnie, że właśnie to przeważy szalę jego zaproszenia na to przyjęcie.

Pytanie budził tylko fakt, dlaczego Kira Izuru, mistrz kłamstwa i obłudy chciał tak bardzo dostać się na to spotkanie. Odpowiedź była bardzo prosta, a mianowicie dobra zabawa.

- Witam panów. – Powiedział z szacunkiem podchodząc do większej grupki mężczyzn rozmawiających o polityce i popijającej drinki.

- Oh, witamy. Jeśli można spytać kim pan jest? Nie zapamiętałem nazwiska. – Powiedział wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach.

-Proszę wybaczyć moje roztargnienie. Nazywam się Kira Izuru, miło mi panów poznać. – Skłonił się nisko.

- Ma pan dziwne obyczaje, panie Kira. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Anglik kłaniał się przy przywitaniu. – Skomentował długo włosy szpakowaty człowiek.

- Nie jestem Anglikiem, jestem Japończykiem. Przyjechałem do Anglii jako małe dziecko. – Wyjaśnił.

- Tak też myślałem, że pan nie stąd. Choć nie wiedziałem, że w Japonii są blondyni.

- Faktycznie to rzadkość, ale jak widać są.

- Masz inteligentne usta Kira, mam nadzieję, że głowa także jest mądra. –Powiedział wysoki brunet.

- Dziękuję panie Setright.

- Chciałbym pogadać z tobą na osobności, masz coś przeciwko?

- Ależ nie, to by była prawdziwa przyjemność. – Alex Setright przeprosił kolegów i odszedł z grupy.

Kira podążał za nim. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami pokoju.

Alex otworzył je i zaprosił chłopaka do środka.

- Napijesz się czegoś?

- Nie dziękuję, nie toleruję alkoholu.

- Rozumiem. Usiądź proszę. –Wskazał na fotel stojący obok małego stolika. Pokój był całkiem spory miał dwa fotele, stolik, wielkie łoże, trzy komody , szafę i lampę.

- Słyszałem, że stworzyłeś siatkę wywiadowczą, zgadza się?

- Tak, jestem pod wrażeniem, że pan o mnie słyszał.

- Ma się swoich ludzi tam i ówdzie. –Zaśmiał się i puścił do niego oko.

- Jest pan niezwykłym człowiekiem panie Setright, tyle dobrego zrobił pan dla tego kraju. To coś o czym mogę tylko pomarzyć. – Powiedział z podziwem.

- Nie martw się Kira, jesteś jeszcze młody dasz radę.

- Zawsze podziwiałem mężczyzn którzy wiedzą czego chcą, takich konkretnych i osiągających sukcesy. – Szeptał podnosząc się z fotela.

- No wiesz, nie powiem, że nie jestem konkretny, ale z tymi sukcesami to trochę przesadziłeś. – Powiedział Alex, biorąc łyk whisky. Kira stanął i zaczął się zbliżać do Setrighta.

- Czy coś się stało Kira? Chcesz trochę whisky? Oooch, co ty robisz wszystko z tobą w porządku? –Pan Setright zarumienił się kiedy Kira usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach.

- Nie dziękuję, jestem w porządku. Muszę przyznać, że jest pan bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną .

- Co ty wygadujesz, ja mam żonę! – Oburzył się Alex.

- Żona o niczym się nie dowie, obiecuje to panu. – Znów uśmiechnął się przebiegle i przerażająco, ale Alex tego nie zauważył. Był zajęty skupianiem się na wargach Kiry, które całowały i lizały jego szyję.

- Kira dość, przestań słyszysz. Nie możemy.

- Właśnie, że możemy. – Tym razem zaatakował jego usta. Kira lizał delikatnie dolną wargę Setrighta, ale on nie chciał otworzyć ust.

Chłopak zjechał jedną ręką po boku mężczyzny, aby znalazła się ona na jego kroczu. Kira nacisną i pogłaskał wrażliwe miejsce mężczyzny.

Z ust Setrighta wydobył się jęk, chłopak korzystając z okazji wsuną swój język w usta mężczyzny, tym samym pogłębiając pocałunek.

Alex chwilę walczył, ale szybko się poddał i zaczął współpracować. Obaj w plątaninie kończyn skończyli w łóżku.

Kira dominował nad starszym mężczyzną, nie pozwalając mu tak szybko dojść do spełnienia.

Znęcał się nad nim, cały czas go pieszcząc, ale nie pozwalając wyładować mu swojego napięcia.

Musiał być pewien, że mężczyzna będzie zmęczony i od razu zaśnie. Setright sapał głośno i dyszał, na jego ciele perlił się pot.

Nie mógł już znieść tego czekania.

Kira zauważył to i szybkimi ruchami zakończył jego katusze.

Alex położył się na łóżku, wciąż łapiąc oddech. Chłopak przytulił się do niego, a jego głowa spoczęła na piersi Alexa.

- Ani słowa mojej żonie, zrozumiałeś?

- Oczywiście. –Powiedział Kira z uśmiechem, głaszcząc gładki tors mężczyzny.

Setright popatrzył na niego i stwierdził, że Kira jest bardzo uroczy.

Nachylił się i pocałował go w czoło, przytulając bliżej siebie.

Kiedy Kira był pewny, że Alex spał, wyślizgną się z jego objęć, ubrał się i wyszedł, zostawiając mężczyznę w błogiej nieświadomości co zaraz ma się zdarzyć.

Izuru zszedł po schodach drugiego piętra na balkonik pierwszego.

Tam znalazł osobę, którą szukał.

Teraz zacznie się najprzyjemniejsza część zabawy.

Podszedł do kobiety ubranej w bordową suknię zdobioną rubinami.

Jej kasztanowe włosy były upięte w wymyślną fryzurę. Kira ukłonił się i zagadnął.

- Pani Emily Setright, prawda?

- Tak owszem, a pan to kto jeśli można spytać?

- Nazywam się Kira Izuru, miło mi jest poznać tak piękną kobietę jak pani.

- Oj, jaki pan uprzejmy. –Emily się zawstydziła, ale Kira brną dalej z miną anioła.

- Ta suknia wygląda na pani wprost idealnie, podkreśla pani figurę i oczy.

- Doprawdy nie wiem co powiedzieć, nikt jeszcze nie sprawił mi takiego komplementu.

- Niemożliwe. Pani pewnie nie może się odgonić od wielbicieli.

- Niestety taka prawda. Miły z ciebie chłopiec Kira, ale chyba nie pociąga cię flirtowanie ze starszymi kobietami, co? Zresztą mam już męża. Przykro mi. –Powiedziała dobrodusznie.

- Ależ oczywiście, już go nawet spotkałem. Pan Alex Setright prawda?

- Tak, to on, zna go pan?

- Poznałem dziś na przyjęciu, bardzo ciekawy człowiek.

- Prawda. Nic tylko by rozmawiał o interesach. Mógłby choć czasem poświęcić mi trochę uwagi.

- Pan Setright jest wielkim człowiekiem, na pewno pani rozumie jego położenie.

- Ależ tak, doskonale rozumiem. Tyle, że ostatnio wygląda na takiego wymizerniałego.

- Nieprawda jest całkiem dobrze zbudowany.

- Co? –Pani Setright posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Mówię tylko, że jest dobrze zbudowany. – Na twarzy Kiry pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, aż nie mógł się doczekać aby zobaczyć minę pani Setright na jego następne oświadczenie. – Szczególnie w dolnych partiach ciała. Ma niesamowity sprzęt, aż nie mieści się w dłoni. Musi pani spróbować, jestem pewien że chętnie się z panią prześpi. Oczywiście nie teraz, na razie musi odpocząć. Trochę go wymęczyłem, biedaczek ma słaby orgazm. –Uśmiech Kiry wyglądał jak u szaleńca. Pani Setright zrobiła oburzoną minę, poczerwieniała ze złości a potem wysyczała nienawistnym tonem.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, jak możesz opowiadać takie kłamstwa.

- Jeśli myśli pani, że to kłamstwa to niech pani pójdzie do pokoju na drugim piętrze i niech się pani od męża dowie jak cudownie mu zrobiłem. –Jego twarz miała sadystyczny wyraz, aż pani Setright się zlękła. Zacisnęła wargi i pobiegła na górę.

Nazajutrz w gazecie figurował na szczycie artykuł o tym, jak to pan Setright dopuścił się zdrady z jakimś innym mężczyzną.

Cały kraj przyjął tą wiadomość z wielkim zaskoczeniem.

Niestety pana Setrighta nie zaproszono już na żadne przyjęcie.

- Znowu wywołałeś skandal. O rany co ja z tobą mam. –Chłopak z półdługimi, czarnymi włosami szedł obok Kiry Izuru, bohatera wczorajszego skandalu.

- Wiesz co, nadal się zastanawiam jak zdołałeś zatuszować, że to ty to zrobiłeś? Spytał.

- Ma się znajomości. Odparł Kira.

- Znowu z kimś poszedłeś „pogadać"?

- Przestań Tori, przecież wiesz, że jestem grzeczny.

- Takie kity to ty sobie wciskaj twoim przełożonym.

- No wiem. Odpowiedział z żartem na ustach Kira.

- A tak właściwie, to kiedy wracasz do pracy?

- Już niedługo, obiecuję, że to będzie mój wielki powrót. – Kąciki jego ust rozciągnęły się w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.


	2. Chapter 2

- Widziałeś? –Powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna do swojego przyjaciela. – Jak mogłeś nie widzieć, jest na pierwszej stronie.

- Co? Pewnie znowu jakiś wypadek albo napad. –Powiedział zrezygnowany Tori.

- Nie. Słuchaj." Wczoraj podsekretarz królowej, Charles Writbig podał się do dymisji, jak sam twierdzi z przyczyn rodzinnych, ale inne źródła donoszą, że prawdziwym powodem jest jego zażyła relacja z innym mężczyzną. Mówi się też, że to właśnie przez nią ma kłopoty rodzinne a także zdrowotne. Były podsekretarz przyznał, że ostatnio czuje się coraz gorzej."

- No i co w tym takiego? – Tori wzruszył ramionami.

- To, że twój i mój cholerny przyjaciel Kira, spowodował odejście ważnej szychy. –Yuko była naprawdę zdenerwowana. Na ogół nie zwracała uwagi z kim zabawia się Izuru, ale teraz to przesadził.

- Nadal nie wiem po co się tak przejmujesz. Już od dawna upatruje sobie szychy za zabawki, a kiedy mu się znudzą po prostu je wyrzuca i czeka aż się zniszczą.

- Co? Ty wiedziałeś, że on to już wcześniej robił? Spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

- Tak.

- I nic nie zrobiłeś!? Podniosła głos Yuko.

- Co niby miałem zrobić. – Tori wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież wiesz, że Kira nikogo nie słucha.

- Niech go diabli wezmą.

- A tak w ogóle, to słyszałaś, że Kira wraca do pracy?

- Jak to wraca, teraz?

- Widocznie ofiary spotykane na przyjęciach zaczęły go już nudzić. –Tori zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Ale on zdaje sobie sprawę na czym polega jego praca? Spytała Yuko niedowierzając.

- Tego ci akurat zagwarantować nie mogę.

Oboje weszli do budynku nowoutworzonej siatki szpiegowskiej.

- Witam panią, panno Takano, panie Hitori. – Powiedział Stillow, jeden z pracowników agencji, kłaniając się na przywitanie.

- Miło cię widzieć Tony, mamy jakąś sprawę?

- Tak, tym razem chodzi o rosyjskiego milionera Wladyslawa Smetanę. Podobno okrada bogate damy na przyjęciach. Dziś ma być na przyjęciu u hrabiny McGiney.

- Hmm, ciężka sprawa bo nic na gościa nie mamy, a nie możemy tam wysłać naszych agentów i kazać im czekać aż coś ukradnie.

- Właściwie to możemy. –Wtrącił Tori.

- Kogo masz na myśli?

- Słyszałem, że Smetana przyjdzie z żoną, a więc proponuje wysłać naszego agenta 001.

- Chce pan wysłać kogoś z sekcji zero? –Zapytał Tony.

- O nie tylko nie on, ani mi się waż. Zaprzeczyła Yuko.

- A niby kto lepiej poradzi sobie w takiej misji jak nie sam Kira Izuru. –Powiedział z uśmiechem Tori.

…..

- Halo, Kira? Z tej strony Tori. Mam dla ciebie newsa.

- Cześć Tori, co się stało, że aż dzwonisz?

- Musisz wrócić do pracy i to jeszcze dzisiaj. Odparł czarnowłosy chłopak.

- Dlaczego, przecież powiedziałem, że niedługo i tak mam zamiar wrócić. zdziwił się Kira.

- Jest afera z rosyjskim milionerem, podobno kradnie klejnoty bogatych dam.

- I co w związku z tym mam zrobić?

- Jego żona też tam będzie, jeśli się nie mylę ostatnio wywołałeś trochę skandali, tym razem jest to w ramach misji.

- Interesujące. Yuko o tym wie?

- Tak i wcale nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale skoro to dla dobra misji to nie ma nic do gadania.

- W takim razie za jakąś godzinę wpadnę do MI6.

- Miło mi to słyszeć. Do zobaczenia.

- Cześć.

…..

Godzina 16: 00, baza główna MI6.

- Witam panie Kira, cieszę się, że znowu pana widzę. Zaczął Stillow.

- Cześć Tony, ciebie też miło widzieć.przywitał się Kira.

- Pani Yuko i pan Tori czekają w gabinecie.

- Dzięki.

Kira poszedł długim korytarzem i skręcił w prawo na schody.

Budynek MI6 był ogromny, było w nim około 150 pokoi i 21 sal treningowych. Nabór agentów przerastał oczekiwania Kiry a i tak wszyscy się mieścili.

MI6 dzieliło się na parę oddziałów: oddział bezpośredni, oddział ochrony, oddział techniczny, oddział medyczny, oddział pośredni, oddział detektywistyczny, oddział ofensywny i oddział ratowniczy.

Trochę tego było, ale każda jednostka była niezbędna.

Kira należał do oddziału detektywistycznego.

Jego kapitanem była Yuko a on jej porucznikiem.

Izuru należał też do innej grupy, bardzo tajnej grupy, a mianowicie do sekcji zero. Sekcja ta była stworzona do zadań specjalnych.

Tworzyli ją tylko wyjątkowo zdolni agenci, którzy mieli jakieś niezwykłe zdolności.

Poza tym sekcja zero miała też licencje na zabijanie, dlatego była ona tak tajna.

Każdy oddział miał swoją powszechną nazwę np. oddział detektywistyczny był nazywany oddziałem trzecim. Po prostu stwierdzono, że cała nazwa jest za długa.

Kira dotarł do gabinetu kapitana.

- Witam wszystkich, co dobrego? Zaczął w dobrym humorze Izuru.

- Kira, nareszcie! Co miało niby być dobrego? Skoro istnieje coś takiego jak MI6 to na pewno dobrze nie jest.

- Racja nie pomyślałem.

- Ty w ogóle nie myślisz. Skwitowała chłodno Yuko.

- Ej, przestańcie się obrażać. Kira mamy dla ciebie misję. –Tori szybko zareagował, bo Yuko chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć i na pewno nie było to nic miłego.

- Tak już o tym mówiłeś. Proszę o szczegóły.

- Dzisiaj u hrabiny McGiney jest organizowane przyjęcie, na którym będzie rosyjski milioner Wladyslaw Smetana. Niestety nie możemy załatwić ci zaproszenia, więc będziesz zdany na siebie. Twoją misją jest zdobycie dowodu, że Smetana jest złodziejem. To wszystko, powodzenia.

- Jak miło, szybciej mówić nie umiesz czy po prostu chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Zadrwił Izuru.

- Od jakiegoś czasu działasz mi na nerwy, więc dla twojego i mojego dobra radziłabym ci stąd zjeżdżać. Odparowała Yuko.

- Tak jest kapitanie. –Po tych słowach Kira zasalutował i wyszedł z gabinetu.

- Musisz być taka niemiła? –Zapytał Tori.

- Na razie tak, d póki Kira nie będzie brał swoją pracę na poważnie.

- Ciężko będzie. –Zaśmiał się.

…..

Godzina 17: 07, sklep z sukniami.

Kira wszedł do sklepu z sukniami, bo był przekonany, że hrabina McGiney będzie tam kupować suknię na przyjęcie.

Jak widać nie pomylił się.

Wśród stroi buszowała kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w turkusową zwiewną sukienkę.

Chyba nie mogła się zdecydować co kupić, bo na jej ramieniu poprzewieszane było jakieś piętnaście sukienek, można też oczywiście założyć, że chce je wszystkie kupić, ale to już by była przesada.

Kira ruszył w jej stronę z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

- Pomóc pani, to wydaje się ciężkie? –Powiedział wskazując na sukienki.

- Och, jaki pan uprzejmy, byłabym wdzięczna. –Kobieta bez skrępowania zrzuciła na Kirę sukienki i zaczęła szukać dalej.

- Widzę, że ma pani problem z wyborem?

- Tak, tyle tu tego a ja nie wiem którą wybrać. A tak właściwie to co robi mężczyzna w sklepie z sukniami?

- Chciałem zrobić prezent koleżance, ale jak tutaj wszedłem to zupełnie nie mam pojęcia jaką jej kupić. –Żalił się Kira.

- Nie martw się pomogę ci jakąś wybrać. Jak wygląda twoja koleżanka?

- Jest wysoka i szczupła. Ma czarne włosy i oczy, jej skora jest blada. Dlatego właśnie nie wiem jaki kolor będzie jej pasował.

- Rozumiem, to może ta pokazała blado różową sukienkę.

- O nie tylko nie róż, ona nie znosi różowego.

- To może ta. - wskazała zieloną, ale Kira znowu pokręcił głową. Szukali tak przez dobre dwadzieścia minut aż w końcu hrabina wyjęła niebieską, ładnie skrojoną sukienkę.

- Ta będzie idealna, biorę. –Oświadczył chłopak.

- Masz dobry gust.

- Dla pani też coś zauważyłem. –Podszedł do jednego z wieszaków i wrócił z pięknie zdobioną złotą suknią, wprost idealną na hrabinę.

- Jaka ona piękna, dziękuję. Naprawdę jak mogłam jej nie zauważyć.

- To na jakąś specjalną okazję, prawda?

- Tak na przyjęcie. –Powiedziała oczarowana. –Jak pan chce to może pan przyjść. Mężczyzna z takim gustem, aż pozazdrościć.

- Dziękuję madame, z przyjemnością się pojawię aby podziwiać panią w tej kreacji. –Powiedział i skłonił się nisko.

…..

Posiadłość hrabiny McGiny, godzina 21:00.

- Jak się cieszę, że pan przyszedł panie Kira. Proszę się rozgościć, nie długo siadamy do kolacji. –Powiedziała hrabina, witając go w progu.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zaproszenie madame. –Kira ukłonił się i wszedł do salonu. Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy jego cel. Obok stołu z napojami stał wysoki, białowłosy mężczyzna. Jego strój był szykowny, od razu widać, że jest bogaty. Kira uśmiechną się w duchu.

- To będzie za proste.

…..

Baza MI6, godzina 21:04.

Jakaś postać przemknęła przez ogrodzenie. Przebiegła plac i skryła się między budynkami oddziału trzeciego.

- Ej! Co ty tu robisz?! –Powiedział wielki mężczyzna z irokezem. – Nie wolno się tu szwendać obcym. Chyba wpadłeś w niezłe kłopoty. – Uśmiechną się poczym powalił go na ziemię.

- Kapitan oddziału jedenastego jak mniemam? –Wyksztusił włamywacz. – Kenpachi Zaraki.

- Ty gnojku skąd wiesz kim jestem?

- Przeczucie. – Powiedział włamywacz, a jego wieczny uśmiech poszerzył się aż do lini srebrnych włosów.


End file.
